steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
I'll Go Someday
Synopsis In this episode of Tao Gems, White Aquamarine and Black Laced Onyx try to leave jail and reason with White Diamond. Meanwhile, White Aquamarine thinks about life outside of Lithos Town. Plot "See what you did, Onyx? You got us trapped in here!" White Aquamarine said. They were trapped in a jail after White Diamond realized that Black Laced Onyx and White Aquamarine fused; something prohibited in Lithos Town. White Diamond stood in front of the bars, which White Aquamarine and Black Laced Onyx were behind in. "Alright. Stay here. I'll decide what to do with you. Just remember what happened the last time someone fused that wasn't... themselves! Remember that one Ruby and our precious Sapphire? They're now in the rebellion! Now, do you want to end up like them?" The two nodded. The one thing they agreed on was that the Rebellion and the Crystal Gems were... bad. They both hated the idea of the Rebellion, and so they sided with White Diamond. "No, no. Forgive Onyx." White Aquamarine said, trying to get out of the jail, but being prevented by the bars. "Yeah, um, you two were both involved, so you're both taking the punishment. See you!" White Diamond said. "Oh, and don't try to get out." White Diamond muttered under her breath. She wanted to see if they wanted to try to leave. She then walked upstairs out of the prison. "I always thought I might be bad---" "Well, it's safe to say it's all your fault," Black Laced Onyx said, interrupting White Aquamarine singing to herself. "Since you fused with me." "W-What?! You got us into this mess in the first place! Throwing me into that lava pit and accidentally throwing me to you?" White Aquamarine exclaimed, trying to punch Onyx, but then sighed before she could do it. "You make it sound wrong," Black Laced Onyx said trying to hide his smile. "Really wrong." "Grr!" White Aquamarine said, and drop kicked him. Suddenly, the kick threw him to the bars and quickly broke them. "Ah ha! The thing they least expected!" White Aquamarine said, smiling boldly. "Or the thing they most expected from a Yang." Black Laced Onyx said, smirking. "Oh, I hate you! Look, let's try to reason with White Diamond, okay? You don't wanna end up like the rebels." White Aquamarine said. "Jailed for eternity on the hell they call Earth!" the two said simultaneously. The two strolled out of the jail, with White Aquamarine whistling, and Black Laced Onyx just watching his feet move as they walked all the way to a huge tower. "Here it is," White Aquamarine said. "This place is used to launch off rockets! It's so high in the sky to see if there are any meteorites preventing the journey." "Yeah, yeah, science stuff. Let's try to find White Diamond." Black Laced Onyx said. Before they spent a while walking through the stairs, White Aquamarine muttered, "You are hopeless." They finally walked up to a ladder and were standing high above the ceiling. The stars looked so close, the night sky was beautiful, and the planets looked extraordinary. White Diamond was standing on the ceiling, staring at the stars. White Aquamarine and White Diamond said simultaneously, "It's so beautiful... nothing like this. It's a bit glad to have a change of pace. My only problems are gone, and any new ones..." She said, turning around to the two, "Are gone- wait, what are you doing here?!" "Okay, White Diamond, calm down. We request forgiveness. I did not mean to fuse with Black Laced Onyx! Really!" White Aquamarine said, bowing to the diamond. White Diamond would think about it, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Black Laced Onyx. "Yo, we're sorry, okay?! Just let us go! I really want to beat up Yang some more." Onyx said. "Don't be aggressive and I'll think about it," White Diamond said. "Oh, don't be aggressive? DON'T BE AGGRESSIVE?! I can beat your... um... Okay, rephrase! I can beat you in a battle, one on one! Guarantee!" Black Laced Onyx exclaimed, holding his fists up. "Onyx, don-" "Oh, alright. You fail to realize I'm one of the Diamonds. You... are... simply... Gem... scum!" White Diamond said, quickly running at Black Laced Onyx. However, right when White Diamond was going to attack, Black Laced Onyx quickly tripped White Diamond who fell off the tower. "Oh... that was a mile high." White Aquamarine said. "I think she's hurt." "Who cares if she's hurt? I'm free to attack you now! Yin proves to be the strongest! The trickiest! Now, would you have done that, Aqua?" Black Laced Onyx said. "N-No, I suppose not. I would never hurt my queen, anyway." White Aquamarine said, shaking her head as a response. "Yes! I clearly outsmart you!" Black Laced Onyx said. White Diamond would then appear out of nowhere and pounce on Onyx! "You're coming with me, brat. White Aquamarine, you can stay. Get out of the tower however you please. It'd make me happy if you jumped off, though. Alright, Onyx. Fifteen years more for time in jail." White Aquamarine would carry Onyx and quickly walk downstairs. White Aquamarine sighed and stared at the stars. "Someday," she thought, "I'll leave and see what this solar system is like." "I'll go someday." Characters * White Aquamarine * Black Laced Onyx * White Diamond * Pearl (Indirectly mentioned) * Rose Quartz (indirectly mentioned) * Ruby (mentioned) * Sapphire (mentioned) Trivia * White Aquamarine and Black Laced Onyx were proven to not be rebels. * White Aquamarine apparently wants to see what the solar system is like. Category:Enchi's Content